Here Comes the Bride
by Romance Novel
Summary: Who would have thought that Kaylie Cruz getting married would be the worst and best thing to happen to Lauren Tanner? Well, one of them. / Loosely based on the film Bridesmaids.


Title: Here Comes the Bride  
>Pairing: The BrideBridesmaids (Kaylie/Lauren/Kelly/Payson/Emily/Ava), Lauren/Razor, Lauren/Carter, subtle Kaylie/Austin and Nicky/Kelly, Emily/Damon, Payson/Max, and a few more.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Make it or Break it or Bridesmaids or anything in this fic except Ava Tucker (and still even that is only sort of).<p>

* * *

><p>There were many times that Lauren Tanner questioned the current disarray that was her life, but none were more apparent than whenever Carter Anderson called her over to his apartment at two in the morning to "hang out."<p>

"Babe, what is taking you so long?"

Lauren glanced towards the bathroom door and then back towards the mirror as she redid her makeup. "Almost done!" She called out as she ran some blush across her cheeks. Once she was done she stuffed everything in her cosmetics bag and zipped it up before taking one last look at herself. This was as good as it got lately.

After tousling her hair one more time, she left the bathroom to see Carter propped up in bed watching his flatscreen TV, barely acknowledging her presence.

Ignoring his attitude, Lauren crawled onto the bed and over to him. She smiled before pecking his neck. His eyes didn't leave the screen. She sighed, grabbed the remote, and turned it off. That got his attention.

"What are you doing?" He said, trying to reach for the remote.

She held it out of his reach. "I thought you wanted to hang out."

He scoffed. "That was before you took forever in the bathroom. Like always."

She lowered the remote. "I was sleeping when you called so I wanted to look pretty for you." She sat up straighter so he could admire her lacy babydoll nightgown. He stared at her, not looking down at her outfit once.

Finally he sighed and leaned over, giving her a sloppy kiss. He then proceeded to try and eat her face off before laying her down on the bed. She closed her eyes as the next two hours flew by with the fastest, least intimate version of sex occurred. That's how it went every single time, but she kept going back. When did this become her life?

Once it was done, she felt herself fall asleep for what felt like half an hour. When she woke up, Carter was propped up against his pillow staring at her. Lauren tried to fight a smile as she turned towards him.

He smiled, a little relieved. "Hey, you're awake." He said softly.

She took this as a sign to actually smile, which she did. She pulled the blanket up over her chest and leaned into him. "Were you watching me sleep Mr. Anderson?" She said as she ran a hand up his chest. He watched her do this before letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry, I went into the bathroom and when I came back you were sleeping." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She giggled and laid her head back against the pillow. "I was just a little tired after everything, but I'm up now. Did you wanna get some food?" She reached up to touch one of his sandy brown curls.

He stared at her for a couple moments before sighing. "Actually, this is really awkward, but I _really_ want to leave. I wasn't sure how to say that without sounding like an ass, so I just figured it'd be best to just say it. Especially now that you're up."

Lauren rose her eyebrows before sitting up. "Oh, um, yeah sure." She got out of the bed and slipped her nightgown back on. Carter sprawled out instantly.

After throwing on her trenchcoat and heels, she placed her makeup bag in her purse and reemerged into the bedroom. "I guess I'll see you…" She trailed off once Carter's snores made it apparent that he was sleeping. "Always nice hanging out Carter." She mumbled to herself.

…

"So he just fell asleep?" Kaylie Cruz, Lauren's best friend since birth pretty much, scrunched up her flawless face in disgust as she stirred her spoon around in her coffee.

Lauren nodded while angrily stabbing her scrambled eggs. "And his gate was closed so I had to hop the fence in six inch heels. Did I mention it was _freezing_?"

Kaylie shook her head. "Can this be the end of the Carter saga? Please say yes." Lauren took a bite of the eggs. "Lo, he's so bad to you and you always get so pissed after hanging out with him. Just stop it."

"I know, I know." The blonde said softly, unnecessarily cutting her pancake up in an attempt to avoid eye contact. "It's just…complicated." She finished cutting up the pancake into tiny pieces and then looked up at Kaylie. "Onto a more healthy relationship: how are you and Austin?" She asked, smiling at the thought of those two together. They gave her hope.

Kaylie smiled as well and shrugged, suddenly turning bashful. Lauren wanted to choke at the cute. "We're good. He's just been really busy lately with the new position so I haven't seen him much."

"Just corner him one night in your sexiest teddy and you will practically have to tear him off of you." Lauren countered, ignoring the thought of her failed attempt at that the night before.

Kaylie nodded, laughing a little. "I'll have to try that."

The two best friends sat there for a couple more minutes, pretending to eat their breakfast but really just catching up. It had only been three days since they had seen each other, but that was equal to a lifetime when it came to them.

* * *

><p><span>AN: So yeah, I've decided to do a multi-chaptered fic (my second!) that is loosely based on the movie Bridesmaids. I hope you guys liked this chapter! This won't be ship-centered at all, like in the actual movie, but I think it'll end up being really cute. I know it's really short, but I just wanted to set up a few things in this. Also if the MIOBI creator is reading this then...hi? Hope you like it? Haha, okay so review please and tell me if I should continue!

OH, and I hate the title of this but I didn't know what else to put and I didn't want to title it "Bridesmaids" so if you have any suggestions I would greatly appreciate hearing them :)


End file.
